


Enemies of the Heir Beware

by theRenaissance_womenn96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chamber of Secrets, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRenaissance_womenn96/pseuds/theRenaissance_womenn96
Summary: "I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind."All Tom had ever needed was someone in need of a friend to stumble upon his diary, it didn't need to be Ginny Weasly, what if that someone was Draco Malfoy instead?





	Enemies of the Heir Beware

Draco watched bitterly as Gilderoy Lockhart posed with Potter for photos, the two surrounded by their adoring public. Term hadn’t even begun and already he was being assaulted by Potters celebrity.

“Bet you loved that didn’t you Potter?” That got his attention stopping Potter’s retreat, always playing the humble hero. “Famous Harry Potter, can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

“Leave him alone, he didn’t want all that!” Red hair, another Weasley. 

“Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend!” A Weasley with a crush judging by her flush- everyone was just head over heels for Potter.

It wasn’t long before the rest of the Weasley clan and Granger had joined them, that was anticipated (what was a celebrity without their entourage), it was when Father joined them that things went pear-shaped.

If he hadn’t seen his father get into fisticuffs with Arthur Weasley in a very public, very crowded Flourish and Blotts for himself he probably wouldn’t believe it, no matter all of the witness accounts. Hopefully, mum wouldn’t believe it either.

Father and Weasley had been pulled apart by that half-giant oath Hagrid and were now glaring at each other from behind his hulking shoulders.

“Here, girl – take your book-” father thrust the Weasley girl’s transfigurations book at her, “it’s the best your father can give you.” With that final jab, Lucius beckoned for Draco to follow him out of the shop.

With no time to get his own parting blow, Draco settled for shouldering the Weasley girl as he passed.

-thud-

she was too star-struck by Potter to notice the black notebook that was jostled out from between the pages of her transfigurations book.

Smirking Draco caught the notebook beneath his foot and kicking it ahead of himself, no need for Weasley to catch him nicking her diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so what do you think? 
> 
> I'm kind of surprised this AU isn't already out there (as far as I could find anyway), but the concept was too good to ignore. Given how Tom describes his relationship with Ginny I have always believed that although magical the diary really used emotional/psychological manipulation to control Ginny- Harry being in proximity to the diary wasn't enough for Tom to control him, it was because he had made Ginny emotionally dependent on the diary that he was able to possess her. 
> 
> That being said, I can't think of a character more rife with insecurities to be exploited then Draco Malfoy. That being said if you have any specific insecurities/themes you would like Tom to exploit comment them down below. 
> 
> Kudos are also appreciated :)


End file.
